Omg He's prego
by Itachiuchihaandnaruto
Summary: This is a SasukeXNarutoXItachi dealing with YOAI beware Itachi does become prego in this story. So if you don't like a prego Itachi don't read this story plus this is a pure torture to Itachi.
1. Intropreview

Disclaimers: Itachi and I do not own Naruto but we own ourselves wait no Sasuke's owns us both lol. It's pure Itachi torture. This is only the perview of the the story. Don hates us cause we cute and cuddleable and yoai-ish lol

In the month of September in the hidden flame village Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto received a mission call from the hidden snow. During this time Sasuke wondered around the village to check the area. As this leader of Team Hawk wondered the village he glanced left and right. His raven black hair flowed with the rhythm of the wind.

Nothing seemed to happen to Sasuke's liking. This village was a bit to quite. For this being to quite Sasuke keeps his guard up until he hears Naruto's voice. He sighed knowing that this hyper blond found yet another ramen shop. With a slight chuckle Sasuke walks pass the market stands towards the hyper blond .

******************* Auther's Itachi and Naruto Words ***************************

Naruto: so what do you think so far really want to read it?

Itachi: hate it... if so you can always come speak to me.

Naruto: plus it's been a while snice we did a story a bit rusty

Itachi: yeah he is lol . But really don't be scared to let us know okay I won't hurt you.

Naruto: nah he's a big cuddle tiger .


	2. The begining

In the month of Sept in the hidden flame village Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto received a mission call from the hidden snow. During this time Sasuke wondered around the village to check the area. As this leader of Team Hawk wondered the village he glanced left and right. His raven black hair flowed with the rhythm of the wind.

Nothing seemed to happen to Sasuke's liking. This village was a bit to quite. For this being to quite Sasuke keeps his guard up until he hears Naruto's voice. He sighed knowing that this hyper blond found yet another ramen shop. With a slight chuckle Sasuke walks pass the market stands towards the hyper blond.

Naruto turns slightly from his bowl of Beef Ramen cocking the head left then right. He knew that Sasuke would find him eventually, even though Naruto was supposed had stayed with Itachi in the inn here. But knowing Naruto he tended to get bore quickly plus hungry. How was he to watch Itachi on a empty belly.

" Sorry Dragon I got hungry and the inn is boring. I wanted to play with Itachi but he's sleeping again. And I'm hyper too and really bouncy"

This now hyper blond hokage said to Sasuke with a ear to ear grin. Sasuke shook his head then patted Naruto's head. Though the blond is a hokage he never really changed a bit. Naruto stayed the same hyper teammate that he knew way back then.

" You will never change will you Fox. anyway don't stay out here to long. I'm heading back to the inn to retire. I'm a bit bore we haven't gotten a mission for a while. And you know if we leave Itachi alone for a long period of time. He'll wonder off, doing god knows what. Besides we're to guard him."

Sasuke said sitting down near Naruto and locks his raven black eyes on Naruto's blue ones. Naruto's lock to sasuke's and smirks as he slurped his Ramen .

" you know if you want to play with Tiger just say so, Dragon. Besides I'll stay out here for a while to buy some things we'll need after this mission. hmm what was this mission about anyway I sort forgot.

Naruto said placing his hand on Sasuke's cheek, he strokes sasuke's cheek lovingly before giving a simple yet deep kiss.


	3. degrade and anger

Omg he's Prego part 2

***Author thoughts***

Naruto: hi there Again did you like the 1st part?

Itachi: maybe they did so what will happen next Naruto?

Naruto: that you'll have to fun out Tiger..

Itachi: aw -pouts- well anyway on ward to story muhaha .

Naruto: excuse Itachi he's hyper today had to much pocky..

************************

Naruto said placing his hand on Sasuke's cheek, he strokes sasuke's cheek lovingly before giving a simple yet deep kiss. Sasuke returns the kiss lovingly back, then he stroke Naruto's back but stopped as a couple walked in. The couple stared as these two men had kissed and turn away.

" dear I think they have issues it's not right for a guy to kiss a guy." She said in cold voice towards her husband. She makes a face and mocks Sasuke and Naruto.

" this should not be allowed." She huffed thinking because she was rich she could do anything she wanted to do.

" my dearest they are children experimenting let them be." Her husband understood Sasuke and Naruto. Because he had a little brother which was like they.

" it's still not right dear. they should not do this, I want them removed and out my sight." She huffed again glaring at them. She did not care what her husband said. All she wanted was for Sasuke and Naruto to leave.

Sasuke's hands slowly fisted as he keeps his eyes closed. He hated when someone talked about him, Naruto or Itachi. Just because they could not understand this. Gives them no right to make a mockery of the three. Sasuke's gritted his teeth as will knowing if that women kept talking about them he was to blow.

" I'm sorry boys my wife doesn't under how you two feel. Love should have no gender. if you love someone gender shouldn't matter. But those who don't understand this will mock and downgrade you. For your love for each other." he said to them as his wife slapped her husband a crossed the face.

"what's wrong with you dear" She turns her head at her husband and tapped the right leg. He in turn rubs the bruised cheek and headed out the Raman shop. Noticing that her husband left the women follows.

Naruto saw the fisted hand and place's his hands over Sasuke's. Naruto then his head as the right hand craped up Sasuke's back to give a light rub to relax. Naruto's fox could feel that his bat/dragon was upset meaning Sasuke's inner demon. Naruto's fox loved that bat a lot much like Naruto loves both Sasuke and Itachi.

" it's okay my flaming Dragon don't worry about them. Kay they know nothing. Relax just breath and don't give me the look. Like your going to kill me dragon just relax."

Naruto spoke in a soft tone of voice knowing if he was his annoying normal self. He'd be slung into a tree and hit a couple of times. When this uchiha was mad it was best to stay out of Sasuke's gives naruto the death glare. How could he tell him to relax when those people talked them. Sasuke was mad madder then mad.

" i hate it.. Kay.. don't treat me like a baby.. Naruto. just leave me alone!"

Sasuke yelled at Naruto removing Naruto's hand off his back. He forcefully pushed Naruto out his way. Naruto fell off the bench and sighed. He could never get used to that temper from Sasuke.


	4. heat wave

**Hours go by as Sasuke keeps marching in anger to wards the inn. He growled and snarled at couple that looked at him funny. Yes sometimes his anger gets to him. By why would he admit that why did people always shame him. **

**" they don't understand anything.." He'd stop suddenly stabbing his kunai at a building. Naruto did as he said he would, he goes shopping a couple blocks away from Sasuke. After repeated stabbing of the wall Sasuke walks to the Inn door. As the door was open the bell rings forgetting about the bell. Sasuke throws his kunai at the bell in a 90 degree angel hitting string. the bell falls down with a jiggle as sasuke keeps walking to wards their room. Itachi lays on the bed with the Akatsuki robe on. Itachi turns in his sleep then wakes up because it's cold in the room. He's not aware that Sasuke has now entered the door. Sasuke still mad sits on the bed as Itachi turn to the left.**

**" what's wrong foolish little brother?"**

**Itachi asked wrapping his arm around sasuke's waist. He felt tenation in his baby brother. Sliding up to sit Itachi slightly moves sasuke towards his chest.**

**Sasuke felt the shifting of his body being moved to Itachi's chest. sasuke then elbowed Itachi hard in the chest to knock the wind out of him. Itachi let go and gritted a bit before doing that again**

**" just leave me alone Itachi1 don't touch me..." **

**Sasuke wiggles free from itachi as he jumped off the bed and crossed his arms. Itachi stared at Sasuke for a while before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Itachi shook his head as he take's sasuke hands arching and pinning Sasuke to the wall.**

**" foolish little brother what is wrong with you. When you left this morning you where chirpy now your pissed of. Did you and Naruto get in a fight again ?"**

**Sasuke struggles in brother's hold glaring at him.**

**" just let me go Itachi. I don't want to talk about it okay."**

**Sasuke huffed towards his older brother. Sasuke then looks to the door , Itachi did nothing wrong to him just for the moment Sasuke was still mad with the couple.**

**" Puppy look at me and relax just tell me what happened. Or I won't unpin you. you look cute that way actually."**

**Itachi said that with a smirk. As he tried to have sasuke laugh, but instead of a laugh Itachi gets a glare again." Puppy look at me and relax just tell me what happened. Or I won't unpin you. you look cute that way actually."**

**Itachi said that with a smirk. As he tried to have sasuke laugh, but instead of a laugh Itachi gets a glare again. Itachi sighed at the glare from his puppy. he lightly takes Sasuke's chin.**

**" you know that glare is a turn on. you better stop puppy." Itachi said that in a teasing voice. But he didn't lie, the glare was a turn on when he had slightly looked down for something. Sasuke looked to bro only inches away from his face. Though sasuke was pinned he'd arch his back a bit and lean to brother. Titling his side ways to kiss Itachi's lips lightly. His tongue rubbed over Itachi's lips beginning to enter **


	5. who said brother's can't love?

Itachi said that in a teasing voice. But he didn't lie,the glare was a turn on when he had slightly looked down for something. Sasuke looked to bro only inches away from his face. Though Sasuke was pinned he'd arch his back a bit and lean to brother. Titling his side ways to kiss Itachi's lips lightly. His tongue rubbed over Itachi's lips beginning to enter.

Itachi felt Sauske tongue brush against his lips beginning to enter , he lets it enter. Itachi then Lifted Sasuke up and walks to the bed with Sasuke. As he lightly pressed Sasuke on the bed, planting kisses all over his body, Sasuke which is now made Sasuke shiver happily. Itachi switched to lick to lick long wet strokes along Sasuke's chest. He pressed close in and frenched Sasuke back. Sasuke worked his hands to remove the material dividing them. as they soon lay heart to heart having removed all the clothes which Itachi wore.

" puppy are you sure?" Itachi asked Sasuke not sure if he should or not.

" if i didn't want you to i wouldn't have removed your freaking clothes. Brother."

Sasuke gives a glare why did his brother start something then stop, he scatted up and silenced Itachi with a kiss. Itachi then spreads Sasuke's legs apart and poised and paused again waiting for something. Sasuke's eye's closed previously, now opened to see Itachi's flushing face and glittering eyes. Sasuke leaned up and kissed him back again. Itachi kissed back and started pushing in. With agonizing slowness in contrast to his heated speed. Sasuke bucked up in hopes to increase his speed. Itachi didn't speed up he had listened to foot steps passing by the door and when they left. As they left he started to speed up then slowed down again.

" ngh brother stop your teasing... meh"

Sasuke warned as he's voice came out as a low moan.

Itachi flipped and removed himself from Sasuke. He teased again by caressing Sasuke's chest then left nipple. Itachi nipped down lightly on Sasuke's nipples as he slides Sasuke back on his back.

" brother what are you doing?"

Sasuke ask now sitting on Itachi's back. He gives light nips and nibbles to Itachi's neck. Itachi moaned and arch his back up sorta brushing against brother's little buddy there..

" ngh brother your a pain. you know that?"

Sasuke felt the brush against his lower area he gave a moan as Itachi bucked back there. But since Itachi sorta teased Sasuke moves his left hand to brother's side slowly sliding it down to his belly in a snake like matter. He then started to stroke brother's area slowly then a bit quicker. In the mean time Itachi moaned and closed his eyes letting Sasuke whatever he wanted to do. Sasuke then stops stroking brother in a tease and flips Itachi to his back. As he did this Sasuke caressed Itachi's chest and traveled kisses up and down brother's chest. There was something about Uchiha no one knew they seem to attract each other some how.

Itachi was flipped and smiled at his little brother as a hand caresses through Sasuke's hair. Itachi closed his eyes as breathing a bit deeper then before. And when Sasuke trailed kisses up and down his chest he shivered and withered under the skill tongue because Sasuke tended to lick once in a while.

" Ooo my puppy's learning I see mmm, what else can puppy do"

Itachi teased as he leans forward to kiss Sasuke deeply as his hands rub up and down Sasuke's back.

Sasuke stopped for only a mintue to return the kiss and arch his back due to Itachi's cold hands. Sasuke then gave a low moan when Itachi nibbled the right ear. Itachi knew some of Sasuke's weak points but not all though Sasuke thought Itachi does because he acts like it. But then again he should because Itachi's the older brother.

" Mm puppy wants tiger. Does tiger want puppy?"

Sasuke asked in a lustful voice. Sasuke's eyes are clouded as he looks to older brother for a answer. Sasuke then thinks for a moment before moving lower to mouth brother's member. Sasuke swirled his tongue up and down and looks up. As Sasuke did this Itachi moaned and arched his back. his head moves back and fisted the cover.

" what mmm kind mm of question is that? of course I do.. my silly puppy.."

Itachi's eyes were clouded as well. the brother's continued this until the early morning hours. Some how Sasuke ended up asleep on itachi's chest. As Itachi had wrapped his arms around Sasuke sleeping as well.


End file.
